L'affaire Corel
by Simakai
Summary: Un SOLDIER nommé Jostein désire savoir la vérité à propos de l'affaire Corel, son village natal, qui a brûlé à cause de la ShinRa. Mature pour sexe et un peu de violence.


Nouvelle fic, apparue grâce à mon forum. Ceux qui le fréquentent savent qui est Jostein. Pour les autres, vous allez le découvrir ici.

Il est assez rare de voir des fics sur Scarlet, alors profitez de cette rareté! Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de gens pour l'aimer, je la hais moi aussi.

C'est surtout une fic explicative, vous connaîtrez l'histoire de Jostein, un peu celle de Morrigan aussi. Ceux qui aiment bien ce personnage, sur La Terre Promise, seront peut-être contents d'en savoir plus sur lui.

* * *

-Viens t'asseoir, vieux!

Rude, le pilier de ce bar souterrain de Junon, me désigna une chaise. Je le connaissais un peu, je lui avais parlé à quelques reprises. Il était sympathique, surtout avec quelques verres dans le corps… et il payait souvent la tournée, ce qui expliquait sa popularité bien gagnée dans ce bar.

-Ici, on ne fait pas de différences de classes ou de grades. Nous sommes tous hors service, et tout ce que nous faisons… c'est boire! Et parler, évidemment!

Je m'assis et je commandai un grand rhum avec glace. Des sourires m'accueillirent, j'étais le bienvenu, mais je savais qu'il y avait une condition… une sorte d'interrogatoire auquel je ne pourrais pas échapper. Mais bon, ça ne me dérangeait pas trop, les gars n'étaient pas méchants.

-Alors t'es un SOLDIER, toi aussi? me demanda un homme portant le même uniforme que moi.

-Ouais. Second class.

-C'est quoi ton nom? demanda un type qui avait l'air de travailler aux cuisines.

-Moi c'est Jostein Evans. Et vous…?

Les hommes se présentèrent à leur tour. Je ne retenais pas les noms. De toute façon, je suis plus doué pour oublier que pour me souvenir.

-Alors comme ça t'es un second class SOLDIER, hm? dit Rude. T'es là depuis combien de temps?

Je comptai rapidement sur mes doigts.

-Onze ans en tout.

-Onze ans? s'étonna l'autre SOLDIER. Et tu n'es que second class?

-Ouais… normalement je devrais être un first class, mais… j'ai eu des emmerdes, alors…

Je bus quelques gorgées de rhum, savourant le goût du liquide ambré tandis que les autres s'entreregardaient, s'attendant à ce que je continue. Mais il n'en fut rien.

-Quel genre d'emmerdes? insista le cuisinier.

-Le genre qui est classé secret d'état.

-Alors t'as vraiment gaffé?

-On peut dire ça, oui…

-Nous fais pas languir, Evans, allez, raconte!

-Non. Parce que si on sait que j'ai parlé, je risque ma peau.

-T'es pas cool…

-Peut-être que je ne suis pas cool. Mais j'ai vingt-neuf ans, je tiens encore à la vie… et je n'ai pas envie de la risquer pour une simple histoire racontée dans un bar.

Les gars me boudèrent. La conversation dériva rapidement, mais on évitait de m'adresser la parole. Quand j'ai terminé mon rhum, j'ai payé le barman et je suis parti, sans qu'on me salue vraiment. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Quand je reviendrais, ils m'accueilleraient bien, auraient tout oublié. Je me sentais vaguement coupable d'avoir cassé l'ambiance, mais vraiment, vraiment… je ne pouvais pas leur conter cette histoire.

De retour dans ma minuscule chambre (au moins j'y étais seul, ce n'est pas comme les pauvres miliciens qui doivent partager des chambres aussi petites que des placards à balais), je me remis à songer à cette histoire qui m'avait coûté toute chance d'avancement et de sympathie du côté de la haute direction. Du côté… de Scarlet.

OoOoO

La première fois que j'ai entendu parler de Scarlet, c'était à la cafétéria des SOLDIER. J'étais nouveau dans l'organisation, je venais tout juste de terminer mon entraînement aux armes à feu classiques, et les gars avec qui je prenais mes repas disaient qu'ils avaient vu une blonde, une vraie de vraie pétasse, passer ce matin sous la fenêtre de leur chambre. C'était plutôt étonnant, après tout nous étions à Junon, et on y voit peu de femmes, les rares étant des militaires…

L'après-midi même, nous avons appris que cette blondasse en rouge était notre supérieur et qu'elle nous commandait.

La nouvelle ne me fit pas grand-chose. Je connaissais peu son prédécesseur, et j'aurais aussi peu affaire avec elle. Je n'avais qu'à obéir à mes supérieurs directs.

Il faut aussi dire que c'était encore la guerre avec Wutai, la fin de la guerre, mais la guerre quand même. On m'a rapidement envoyé au front, et pendant les six derniers mois, j'ai connu toutes les atrocités qu'on n'osera jamais dire dans les journaux télévisés. Des enfants qu'on devait tuer. Leurs mères. Les cris, la souffrance des blessés qu'on devait achever ou guérir, rapidement, selon le cas.

Six mois assez pénibles, à tuer des gens qui ne m'avaient rien fait. Il faut dire que je m'y attendais quand je me suis inscrit au SOLDIER, mais… j'ai détesté. La guerre est une chose atroce, atroce, qui ne devrait pas exister. J'avais dix-huit ans, et je me demandais pourquoi j'avais quitté Corel, mon village natal, pourquoi je n'étais pas avec mon père à la mine de charbon… et je me souvenais de lui, empoisonné par les gaz, condamné à la paralysie, ma mère condamnée à s'occuper de lui de son mieux, et ma jeune sœur Morrigan qui ne pouvait que les regarder… regarder et tenter d'aider, de soulager… je devais aller au front, et leur donner mes gages, je devais les faire vivre, il fallait qu'ils vivent tous, et ce serait grâce à moi. Grâce à mon courage. Alors je reprenais mon fusil et je retournais tuer.

Heureusement, ce cauchemar s'est rapidement terminé, le jour de mes dix-neuf ans, en fait. Une paix injuste pour les wutaiens, en fait. Je ne regardais pas derrière moi pour ne pas constater les dommages irréparables que nous avions faits. Tout ce que j'avais fait, c'était obéir à mes commandants, mais je me sentais horriblement coupable.

Mais bon, la guerre était derrière nous. Je me réjouissais, mais en même temps j'avais peur d'être renvoyé à Corel. La Shin-Ra n'avait pas besoin d'une aussi grande armée, peut-être n'auraient-ils plus besoin de moi…

Au lieu de ça, j'ai eu l'honneur d'être promu third class et d'être envoyé en mission dans divers endroits fort intéressants. J'étais heureux de tuer des monstres et non plus d'autres êtres humains… mais je trouvais étrange qu'au fil des ans, il y ait de plus en plus de monstres qui apparaissent, toujours près des réacteurs de Mako…

Ainsi, quand j'ai appris que la Shin-Ra avait décidé de construire un réacteur à Corel, j'ai voulu m'opposer, mais j'étais en mission à Mideel. À l'autre bout du monde. Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher Barret Wallace de convaincre les autres habitants du village. Morrigan m'a raconté qu'à la fin, seul Dyne s'opposait encore à lui, défendant le charbon qui a été notre seule industrie durant des siècles. Mais une femme de la Shin-Ra est venue, et elle a aidé Barret à convaincre Dyne. Une femme blonde, portant une robe rouge plus qu'aguicheuse.

« Votre village sera alimenté grâce à l'énergie Mako, l'énergie de l'avenir! Le charbon a fait son temps, faites confiance à la Shin-Ra. Nous vous emploierons dans la construction et dans l'entretien, ne vous en faites pas, vous perdez votre emploi à la mine, mais vous en gagnez un nouveau, plus facile, mieux payé! »

La garce.

J'ai appris que le village brûlait à la télévision. Au bulletin de nouvelles. Ils affirmaient que c'était un repère de terroristes qui avaient délibérément endommagé le réacteur, et que la Shin-Ra avait dû sévir pour le bien de la population en général.

Mon village.

J'avais de l'espoir pour ma famille. Notre maison était en bordure du village, un peu à l'extérieur, cachée par quelques arbres. Même si le feu l'avait rongée, ils avaient certainement pu s'enfuir… oui, ils avaient certainement pu s'enfuir, malgré la paralysie de mon père… Morrigan était devenue une adulte, elle avait pu aider ma mère à la transporter, c'était certain…

Quand Morrigan m'a appelé pour me dire qu'ils s'en étaient bien sortis et que tous mes espoirs s'étaient avérés vrais, j'ai béni tous les dieux et toutes les déesses, surtout Shiva la grande qui semble m'avoir pris en affection. Le village était détruit, la Shin-Ra avait tout brûlé et avait tué la plupart des survivants, mais ils étaient encore là, encore vivants. Je pleurais de joie.

Mais en écoutant son récit, je sentis quelque chose brûler en moi. Une flamme telle que celle qui avait consumé notre maison. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas dans toute cette histoire. Je devais savoir quoi.

Morrigan s'inscrivit elle aussi dans le SOLDIER. Elle était une jeune femme forte, qui avait travaillé dans les mines, elle réussit à entrer assez facilement. Et il nous fallait de l'argent, beaucoup plus d'argent, puisque la maison avait brûlé… les choses devenaient compliquées, j'avais horreur de cela. Nos deux salaires suffirent à peine à payer à nos parents le nécessaire pour vivre à North Corel, le nouveau village de la misère, peuplé des survivants.

Je ne sentais fou de rage. Je ne pouvais même pas aller voir mes parents. On m'a refusé toute demande de congé ou de permission, ne serait-ce que pour une journée. Parce que j'étais de Corel, et que je voulais y retourner. On m'a même nommé second class SOLDIER, probablement pour acheter mon silence et mon pardon sur cette affaire. Mais comment oublier les morts, comment oublier les gens que l'on aimait qui ont été tués pour des raisons sordides, mystérieuses?

La fausse joie de Morrigan m'irritait horriblement. Elle voulait oublier ce qu'elle avait vu, elle se faisait croire que cela n'avait pas eu une grande importance, mais… moi je ne voulais pas oublier. Je voulais plutôt savoir.

Mais je ne savais rien.

Le village avait brûlé, la belle affaire. Brûlé à cause de la Shin-Ra. Brûlé à cause de Scarlet. Je ne pouvais pas croire les journaux qui affirmaient que Corel était un repaire de terroristes, je savais que c'était impossible. En même temps, la Shin-Ra m'avait employé durant tant d'années, et il m'arrivait même de douter. Et s'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose au réacteur? S'il y avait eu de véritables terroristes à Corel?

En tous les cas, je devais savoir.

OoOoO

Scarlet était mon seul indice. La mission qui avait consisté à aller brûler le village n'existait pas dans les dossiers. Les noms des militaires et SOLDIER y ayant participé était inconnu. Je me raccrochais donc à l'idée que Scarlet, cette blonde en talons hauts, Scarlet savait quelque chose.

J'avais été muté à Midgar. Par chance, elle aussi avait été transférée là, laissant le gros Heidegger s'occuper des affaires à Junon.

Un supérieur avec lequel je m'entendais bien me racontait de drôles de rumeurs sur elle. Apparemment, elle adorait les SOLDIER, littéralement… elle s'était déjà jetée sur lui et sur d'autres de ses collègues, dont certains s'étaient joyeusement laissé faire…

Ma proie était donc une nymphomane militaire. C'était à pleurer… Surtout quand je m'imaginais ce que j'aurais à faire pour avoir les informations que je désirais…

Je me mis donc à traîner, seul, dans les lieux qu'elle fréquentait le plus. J'eus souvent l'occasion de la voir, de l'observer. Elle était jolie, mais trop maquillée, elle portait toujours cette robe trop vulgaire, trop décolletée, elle était trop parfumée, ses ongles étaient vernis d'un rouge trop vif… elle parlait trop fort, riait trop fort et mal… manifestement, cette femme était excessive dans tous les aspects de son existence.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long mois que j'eus enfin l'occasion d'être seul avec elle. Dans l'ascenseur, elle allait à son bureau, et je la traquais, comme à chaque fois que je le pouvais.

-Où allez-vous, lui demandai-je en effectuant mon salut militaire avec diligence.

-Au 49e étage.

J'appuyai sur le bouton, en me disant que cela prendrait beaucoup de temps pour s'y rendre, puisque nous venions du rez-de-chaussée. Je gardai donc ma posture droite, et elle s'approcha de moi, un air de prédateur au visage…

-Tu es mignon, tu sais, me dit-elle avec un air faussement innocent. Tu es un… second class?

Elle passa sa main sur mon insigne, juste sur ma poitrine.

-Oui, madame.

-Ne m'appelle pas madame, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des rides quand on me dit ça…

-Vous n'avez pas l'air vieille du tout, je vous assure…

-Oh, vraiment?

Ses mains s'aventurèrent le long de mes côtes, puis de ma taille. Je respirais fortement, je suais, j'avais peur. Depuis combien de temps m'avait-on touché ainsi? Depuis mon entrée au SOLDIER… c'était il y a cinq longues années. Et même si c'était Scarlet, même si je la détestais, je ne pus empêcher le désir de poindre en moi… et elle le remarqua assez rapidement.

-Quel est ton nom? me demanda-t-elle.

-Jostein Evans…

Elle me poussa contre le mur, joua d'une main sous mon chandail et de l'autre avec mes fesses. Je la pris simplement par la taille, mais elle semblait en demander plus… sa tête se nicha dans mon cou, commença à y laisser marques, et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir, de la serrer contre moi, de la désirer ardemment…

Au son de l'ouverture de l'ascenseur, elle se détacha subitement de moi, replaça sa robe et me lança une carte qui tomba par terre, à mes pieds.

-Tu viendras me voir ce soir, après ton service, à mon bureau, me dit-elle, aguicheuse.

C'était un passe. Évidemment, il fallait cette autorisation pour accéder à son bureau, situé dans les plus hauts étages de la tour… Je ramassai la carte alors que la porte de l'ascenseur se refermait, et je poussai un long soupir.

OoOoO

Je me dégoûtais moi-même. Je frappai à la porte du bureau de Scarlet, qui s'ouvrit sur elle. Son visage s'illumina quand elle me vit.

-Evans! Tu es venu!

Elle m'entraîna par le col de mon chandail jusqu'à l'intérieur de son bureau, me plaqua contre un mur et se mit à m'embrasser fougueusement. Au fond, pensais-je, je n'avais qu'à me laisser faire, tout se passerait bien… la laisser faire, caresser un peu son corps, sa robe rouge si douce, et…

Pourquoi la désirais-je autant? Je la détestais de toute mon âme, je me détestais, je… je n'en pouvais plus de sentir son corps de femme contre le mien, j'aurais voulu tout arrêter, mais je ne le pouvais pas… et la violence, la brutalité de mon désir me submergea.

Je la renversai par terre, je remontai le bas de sa robe, écartai son string et je dévorai sa chatte fétide tandis qu'elle poussait des cris aigus qui me cassaient les oreilles. Puis j'enlevai mes pantalons d'un mouvement rageur et je la pénétrai avec toute la férocité dont j'étais capable. Et elle riait… elle riait de plaisir… c'était insupportable, mais je continuais de la désirer, j'entrepris un va-et-vient brutal, elle s'arquait de plaisir, elle gémissait, elle osait aimer ma violence, cette violence dont j'avais honte, cette violence preuve de ma haine totale envers elle… je lui plaquai ma main sur la bouche, écœuré de l'entendre, et elle me suça les doigts, elle aimait ça, elle aimait tout, mais elle ne comprenait rien!

Je finis par jouir sans réel plaisir, et je m'écrasai sur elle, sur son corps en sueur sous sa robe que j'avais négligé d'enlever. Puis je m'allongeai juste à côté d'elle, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point la toucher, simplement la toucher, me dégoûtait totalement. Elle me complimenta sur ma fureur en me caressant les cheveux, me disant que la plupart des autres SOLDIER la craignaient trop pour se laisser aller ainsi avec elle. Je ne répondis rien, me contentai d'un soupir. Elle me parla un peu d'elle, de son ennui, de son métier difficile pour une femme. Je ne répondais pas, me contentant d'hocher la tête quand il le fallait. Puis elle se releva. Je compris qu'il était temps pour moi de partir. Peut-être attendait-elle quelqu'un d'autre, un autre SOLDIER qu'elle avait invité. Cela m'importait peu.

Je remis mes pantalons et je quittai son bureau sans trop la regarder, alors qu'elle me disait que demain soir, si j'en avais envie, je pourrais revenir… je retins un frisson et j'attendis qu'elle referme sa porte avant de me mettre à courir. Courir, simplement pour courir. Je descendis aux quartiers de SOLDIER, je me ruai vers les douches. Je devais me débarrasser du contact de sa peau, de ses poils, de sa féminité putride.

Je savais que j'y retournerais. J'étais désespéré. Était-ce vraiment ce que j'avais voulu? Savoir, mais à quel prix? Celui de mon âme, peut-être…

OoOoO

Je revins le lendemain, à la même heure, juste après la fin de mon service. Cette fois, elle m'appela par mon prénom.

-Tu es si mignon, Jostein, je suis si contente de t'avoir…

M'avoir…

-Tu seras comme hier, d'accord? J'ai aimé comment tu m'as prise, c'était si excitant…

-Je peux même faire mieux, Scarlet…

Elle sembla à la fois amusée et surprise. Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, j'arrachai sa robe, ses sous-vêtements, je griffai et mordis sa peau blanche. Je la renversai par terre, la surmontant, la regardant de haut. Mon désir était revenu, animal, violent, sauvage, mais je ne le laissai pas prendre le contrôle de mon âme. Scarlet hurla de joie et de délicieuse souffrance, elle cria ainsi jusqu'à ce que j'arrête mon manège et que je pointe un revolver sur sa tempe.

-Mais…. Jostein, qu'est-ce que cela signifie…?

-J'en ai assez, Scarlet, assez!

Je ne contrôlais plus ma voix, ma voix devenue trop forte. J'enlevai le cran de sûreté du revolver, et je lus un mélange de terreur et de défi dans ses yeux.

-Tu es là pour me tuer, Jostein?

-Non, je suis là pour savoir.

-Savoir quoi, exactement?

-Corel.

Son regard s'éteignit au nom du village de mon enfance. J'appuyai un peu plus fortement le canon du fusil contre son front, mais elle ne réagit pas.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal, ajoutai-je. Mais je ne peux pas vivre en ignorant ce qui s'est réellement passé là-bas.

-Tu es conscient que je pourrais te faire tuer pour ce que tu es en train de faire?

-Oui. Je dois savoir. Peu importe la suite.

-Insolent…

Elle soupira et réfléchit, sa tête de blondasse utilisant toutes ses capacités pour décider de mon sort et du sien.

-Laisse-moi me relever, d'accord?

Je me relevai et je la laissai se rhabiller, pointant toujours mon fusil sur elle. Elle me fixait d'un air mauvais, mais je tins bon. Finalement, elle alla fouiller dans un classeur et me donna… un passe.

-Va à l'étage des archives, demande au maire de t'aider. Tu trouveras des dossiers sur l'affaire Corel. Et maintenant, disparais, hors de ma vue, je ne veux plus te voir!

-Moi non plus je ne veux plus vous voir.

Je partis rapidement jusqu'à ma chambre, regardant le nouveau passe que j'avais obtenu grâce à elle. L'étage des archives. Des milliers de dossiers secrets, peu de gens y auraient jamais accès. Et cette petite carte me permettrait d'y aller, et de pouvoir enfin savoir…

Ma sœur Morrigan vint me rejoindre dans ma chambre, me faisant sursauter. Elle me trouva l'air étrange. Quand je lui dis que j'étais sur le point de tout savoir, sur Corel, elle tenta de me dissuader d'y aller.

-Ça ne changera rien si tu y vas, Jo… tu auras encore plus de peine, et tu auras de la rage pour la Shin-Ra… mais il ne faut pas… sinon tu quitteras ce travail, tu seras peut-être dégoûté de toi-même…

-Tu ne comprends pas, Morri…

-C'est toi qui ne comprends rien! Qu'est-ce que papa et maman deviendront si tu meurs ou si tu es renvoyé? Ils vont crever dans la misère! C'est ça que tu veux?

-Je ne vais pas mourir pour ça, voyons…

-Tu as agressé un haut-placé, et tu crois que tout cela restera sans conséquences?

-Alors je vais me dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse me retenir, j'étais parti. Il était tard dans la nuit, c'était probablement mieux ainsi.

OoOoO

Le maire n'était pas là pour m'aider, je dus donc fouiller les registres moi-même. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes de recherche, je pus trouver ce que je désirais. « L'affaire Corel. »

Je pris le dossier et je m'installai à une table de lecture. À la lueur de ma lampe de poche, je lus avidement les pages de ce lourd document.

Et je fus horrifié.

Horrifié par les mensonges de la Shin-Ra, les mensonges qu'elle servait à la population qui les avalait sans broncher. Horrifié par les morts planifiées.

On avait bâti le réacteur à Corel parce qu'il y avait une belle source de Mako non loin, mais le village était trop peu peuplé, trop peu important… des gens qui demandaient de la Mako, un emploi, la sécurité, mais qui n'étaient pas _rentables_… On construisait un grand parc d'attractions, plus loin, dans le désert… l'énergie produite à Corel servirait les plaisirs des riches, servirait un certain propriétaire ami de la Shin-Ra nommé Dio. Depuis le départ, la Shin-Ra avait planifié le génocide de Corel, pour des questions de _rentabilité_, d'_économie de secteur_…

La Shin-Ra avait semé la mort en échange d'argent. Et elle avait dit, pour se défendre, que mon paisible village était un repaire de terroristes. La belle histoire.

Il y avait pire. On avait fait attention de tuer tous ceux qui avaient participé à la construction du réacteur… on voulait éviter la propagation des secrets industriels, la Shin-Ra voulait éviter à tout prix tout risque de concurrence. Comme si de simples ouvriers pouvaient comprendre le fonctionnement d'un réacteur!

Je refermai le dossier avec rage lorsque j'eus terminé de le lire, et je le remis brutalement à sa place, en manquant de peu de faire tomber l'étagère entière.

Qu'allais-je faire? La question était inévitable. Qu'allais-je faire? Quitter le SOLDIER? Quitter la Shin-Ra? Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, il me semblait qu'elle allait éclater. Tout le Mako dans mon sang semblait vouloir affluer vers mon cerveau, pour l'écraser, pour me tuer. Je m'effondrai et un voile noir se posa devant mes yeux.

OoOoO

Je revins à la pensée consciente en entendant le cliquetis du cran de sûreté de mon propre revolver. Ma tête était toujours aussi douloureuse, mais mes pensées étaient devenues claires. Je levai les yeux et je vis Scarlet qui pointait mon arme vers ma tête.

-Alors, sale con, maintenant que tu sais, tu vas mourir en paix?

Je ne répondis rien, je me contentai de la fixer de mon regard morne, flou. Elle hésitait, même si elle semblait aussi dure et froide que l'acier.

-La Shin-Ra te dégoûte?

-Oui.

-Les pratiques de la Compagnie te font horreur?

-Oui.

-Tu veux quitter le SOLDIER?

Ce fut à mon tour d'hésiter.

-Non. Je ne peux pas. Il y a des gens qui comptent sur moi. Je vais continuer malgré tout.

Elle baissa le fusil.

-Tu veux oublier? Avec un certain traitement au Mako, ta mémoire serait suffisamment affectée, et…

-Non. J'ai payé trop cher cette connaissance pour l'oublier maintenant.

-Mais tu en sais trop, Evans.

-Je ne dirai rien. Pas un mot.

Elle se retourna. Elle fulminait, mais je savais que je n'avais plus rien à craindre d'elle.

-D'accord. Je te laisse en vie, Evans. Mais si jamais tu parles de Corel à qui que ce soit, je te fais tuer.

-Entendu.

-Et tu peux oublier toute chance de promotion, avec ce que tu as osé me faire, tu vas rester second class pour le reste de tes jours.

-Entendu.

Elle quitta la pièce après m'avoir lancé mon revolver. Je restai là un moment, mi-hébété, mi-horrifié, mi-indifférent (déjà!), puis je sortis de la salle des archives, en souhaitant ne jamais avoir voulu savoir.

OoOoO

-Alors, Jo, tu viens prendre un verre?

-Pourquoi pas, ça me fera du bien.

On m'entraîna au bar souterrain. Rude n'était pas là, cette fois, probablement en mission quelque part avec les autres Turks. Je pris une chaise, je me commandai un rhum. On ne me posait pas d'histoire sur cette histoire « d'emmerdes avec la haute-direction », c'était tant mieux. Je pouvais boire tranquille, boire mon rhum, boire comme pour éteindre les flammes de Corel qui n'avait toujours pas fini de brûler dans mon âme.

* * *

Alors, c'était comment? 


End file.
